


a feathery arrangement

by kwonjis



Series: vices & virtues [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: it wasn’t the vases and the glasses that got knocked over everyday that annoyed him the most about his new roommate. it was in the morning when he woke up with a too warm body next to him and a mouth full of feathers that he thought he definitely didn’t sign up for this when he became a demon.inspired bythisprompt





	a feathery arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> because i love ongniel.
> 
> this was just a little thing that popped into my head a while ago so i apologise if it seems rushed!!

It wasn’t the vases and the glasses that got knocked over everyday that annoyed him the most about his new roommate. It was in the morning when he woke up with a too warm body next to him and a mouth full of feathers that he thought he definitely didn’t sign up for this when he became a demon.

 

Sure, most people would think that demons and angels didn’t get along and would be at each other's throats 24/7 but in reality it wasn’t quite like that. Like angels, who’d come down to earth as guardian angels for the humans, demons had a mission too. Sometimes they’d cause a little trouble here and there, something as small as having someone trip over and setting off a series of chain reactions that slowly escalated into something larger. Mostly, however, they were in charge of greeting the souls of the humans who were deserving of punishment in hell and guiding them down to their fiery doom. Regardless of any conflict or disagreement, angels and demons had come to a kind of mutual  _acknowledgement_. Understanding would be too generous of a term.

 

Aside from this newfound understanding between the two species, it also became a common sight amongst them to blend in with humans on earth and live amongst them. Angels who received assignments that required them to stay on earth for extended periods of time usually ended up living together in one designated apartment block per area. The same thing followed for demons who received assignments of similar durations.

 

As luck would have it, there seemed to be a sudden influx of demons in the same city, resulting in Seongwoo having to find accommodation elsewhere. Seongwoo had hoped to have another fellow demon as his housemate, it only made sense for two demons to live together.

 

But fate had other ideas in mind because when Seongwoo opened the door of his apartment after being told that his new roommate would be arriving, he was stunned to find an angel at his doorstep. Even if the angel had been hiding his wings and halo, Seongwoo could still feel that the energy emanating from him differed from his own.

 

The angel, Daniel as he had cheerfully introduced himself, was in a similar position as Seongwoo. It seemed that there was _also_ an influx of angels in the area and there was no room to accommodate Daniel at the angels’ usual building. Because it wasn't appropriate for an angel to live with a human, Seongwoo’s and Daniel's respective superiors discussed what to do and subsequently decided to dump the two of them together.

 

“I know sticking you with an angel isn't the most ideal situation but you're the only one we could trust to not make a scene.” His superior had said exasperatedly when Seongwoo complained.

 

Daniel, for the most part, tried his best to be a good roommate. He followed most of the house rules that Seongwoo had set the moment he had arrived at their apartment. Seongwoo had insisted that the rules be followed to ensure that there would be peace and unity (?) within the apartment.

 

_“First of all, no wings. I know how big those things get and there's absolutely no room in this apartment for your wings to be flapping about all the time.”_

 

Daniel struggled to keep this first rule. Seongwoo thought that the angel would protest but Daniel didn’t argue. It seemed that Daniel was rather young compared to Seongwoo (“Give or take a few decades.” The angel had said cheerfully when asked about his age.) and he seemed to have a difficult time controlling his wings when he got too excited or overly emotional in general.

 

Hiding his wings from humans was no problem. Making them invisible was a piece of cake and in that state humans couldn't even feel them if they brushed by it. Keeping them invisible didn't work with other supernatural creatures. They were still very much visible and tangible. Completely hiding his wings was the only way to avoid Seongwoo’s long suffering glares but that required skills which Daniel had yet to perfect.

 

Seongwoo had been frustrated in the beginning whenever the angel’s wings would suddenly burst out of nowhere, filling up the room and subsequently knocking various pieces of furniture over.

 

The first time this happened, Daniel had been watching TV (something that Seongwoo had taught him to use in an effort to silence the angel’s unending chatter) when a commercial featuring kittens appeared. Apparently this had excited Daniel immensely, causing him to lose control of his wings and having said wings materialise. Seongwoo had hurried out of his room after hearing something crashing to the floor and found his favourite lamp in pieces.

 

After this incident, which resulted in Daniel getting a severe reprimanding, Seongwoo had removed every fragile object in the living room. Now, their walls were bare and the furnishings were minimal. Although Seongwoo had initially found it troublesome to rid the house of excess items, the newfound minimalist aesthetic of the apartment had started to grow on him and the number of incidents involving broken furniture had diminished significantly.

 

But it didn't stop Daniel from knocking over their dinnerware every now and then.

 

“ _Second, the contents of the fridge are not ‘free for all’. I have labelled my food items and I expect them to remain uneaten until I decide to eat them myself. I will, of course, do likewise for you.”_

 

Seongwoo was pleased that Daniel had managed to keep this rule. Out of all the house rules, this was the only one the angel hadn't broken so far. Supernatural creatures didn’t actually need to eat food but Seongwoo enjoyed the occasional snack now and then and it seemed that Daniel shared this same sentiment.

 

Their pantry soon became filled with various jelly candies, a variety of instant ramen flavours, and soda. The fridge too soon filled up with cheese, frozen slices of ham, eggs, and other food that the two creatures fancied. Seongwoo often joked that if Daniel had been a normal human being, he would have diabetes from the amount of jellies and sweets he ate on a daily basis.

 

Seongwoo had taught the young angel how to use the stove and other kitchen appliances. When Daniel had first tried to turn on the stove he had turned the fire on high and scared himself, wings flapping in fear and causing a mess in the kitchen. The demon couldn’t find it in his heart to yell at the poor angel after seeing his disheveled, miserable state.

 

“This is how you do it,” He showed Daniel how to use boil water for his ramen, how to use a knife, how to set the timer on the microwave and how to cook rice. It had seemed like a trivial thing at the time. Seongwoo had reasoned that he had taken the time to teach the angel purely to prevent future mishaps in the kitchen.

 

“That's very domestic of you,” Minki, a fellow demon, had said in a leering tone after Seongwoo had come to him complaining about wasting time on the angel.

 

It didn't matter what the other demons said about this situation. After all, Seongwoo didn't really have a choice in the matter and he was just doing his best to make it as painless and has hassle-free as possible.

 

And, although he would never admit it, he had grown fond of the bright smiles that the angel would give him whenever he offered the other some of the food he had successfully made on his own and found himself smiling whenever the angel (literally) shone after hearing a compliment.

 

_“Third, do not enter my room without my permission and please keep out of my personal space.”_

 

Daniel was clingy. This became apparent to Seongwoo within a day of living together.

 

When Seongwoo would be doing something that the angel found particularly interesting, Daniel would bounce over and hold onto his arm while watching with wide eyes. Seongwoo would try to shake off this unwanted contact but the angel was surprisingly strong and remained undeterred.

 

Eventually, Seongwoo got used to the angel’s little taps on the shoulder, arm grabbing, and any other variations of physical contact made by the other. He was initially confused by it all. After all, most angels and demons couldn’t really stand to be _near_ each other so the fact that Daniel seemed to not mind invading his personal space perplexed him.

 

Seongwoo figured it was just Daniel’s bubbly outgoing personality and learned to anticipate all of the angel’s future ‘attacks’.

 

What the demon  _didn’t_ anticipate was for Daniel to invade his room.

 

Seongwoo had tensed when he woke up in the middle of the night feeling something unfamiliar enveloping him in a feathery embrace. He had nearly kicked Daniel out of his bed but the angel had pleaded with him to let him stay, citing the thunderstorm as the source of his distress and discomfort. “I don't wanna be alone, please?” He begged, his puppy-like eyes looking downcast.

 

And so Seongwoo had relented (he would later deny that Daniel’s kicked puppy expression had gotten to him and claim that he had only done this out of fear that the big guy upstairs would punish him for being cruel to one of his angels), letting the angel sleep in his bed for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, this had resulted in waking up with a bed and mouth full of feathers (Seongwoo must have inhaled them mid-snore). Seongwoo had woken up to Daniel cuddling him from the side with the angel’s wing spread out over himself like a gigantic feathery blanket.

 

“You reek of angel. Did you guys fu-” Seongwoo had pushed Minki off the roof (a useless effort considering he teleported back in front of him a few seconds later) at this and stormed away while the other demon cackled hysterically.

 

When Seongwoo eventually confronted the angel about his excessive clinging and bed invading (after it continued to escalate over the course of a few months), Daniel had fidgeted a little and refused to meet his eyes.

 

“Well?” Seongwoo had pressed, folding his arms across his chest. The angel looked at him shyly, sadness tinting his expression.

 

“You took care of me and taught me how to live like the humans. And I heard that humans like to cuddle and get close to each other to show affection.” He said softly. “All the other angels said that demons are the worst and that I should watch my back around you but I never feel like you'd do anything dangerous to me. I really like you, Seongwoo. You're just Seongwoo to me. Not a demon or a creature from hell or an angel's worst nightmare. Just Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo had been silent upon hearing this little confession. He looked at the angel’s pink cheeks and felt a little smile growing on his face. 

 

If he had to be honest with himself, the demon  _did_ notice that the little line between friend and acquaintance (read: unwilling roommate) had begun to blur as they continued living together. He wasn't sure  _when_ the line had started to dissolve but what Seongwoo knew was that he had begun to enjoy the presence of the angel in their little apartment and had gotten used to their little daily routine. Seongwoo had found that he would wait for the angel to return from his daily assignments and vice versa and talk about their day together. Daniel never judged him for the things he did and Seongwoo, likewise, didn't judge the angel either.

 

It came to the point where what they were and what they did didn't really matter to Seongwoo anymore. Daniel was just  _Daniel._  

 

And judging from the angel's little confession earlier, it seemed that Daniel seemed to share the same feelings that Seongwoo had.

 

“Does this mean you were lying about being scared of the thunder and lightning all those times you snuck into my room and asked to stay?” The demon teased lightly. Daniel’s eyes met his and he shook his head, cheeks growing redder.

 

“N-no of course not! I really was scared! I wouldn't ju-"

 

The angel trailed off as Seongwoo closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before looking down at him with a warm gaze.

 

"Next time, you don't even need to ask. If you need me, I'll be there. All you have to do is come to me."

 

The beatific smile that blossomed across Daniel's face and the hug that the angel gave him definitely made up for all the trouble he had to deal with the last few months and would probably have to deal with for a long time but he thinks it's worth it.

 

Daniel was  _definitely_ worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of procrastinating uni work and my other fic oops
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
